


Stage Left

by mintedmango



Series: Requests [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor AU, F/M, Seokmin fluff, aspiring actor seokmin, dk fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: Requested by anon: Lee Seokmin (DK) (1) - For a request, perhaps actor!seokmin auditioning for a lead role (he can either get the part or not!) and at the end of the day he comes home to a supportive gf





	Stage Left

Seokmin knows this will either be the best day of his life or the worst day. This was it. The big leagues he thinks as he waits in a room filled with other aspiring actors in the hallway of the giant movie studio.

Everything he’s ever done in his life has boiled up to this point. He’s been taking lessons, he’s been going to workshops, he’s been watching videos and listening to audiobooks in his way to his job at the grocery store, reading articles on the dream he’s had for so long to finally break through into the world of acting.

Of course, he really wouldn’t be anywhere if it wasn’t for you and how spirited and supportive you were on his journey (hopefully) onto the big screen.

Taking theater classes in college was where it all started. You were both taking them for extra credit, to look good on a resume, but little did you both know you’d be cast as Sandy and Danny in Grease and everything just blew up from there. Indeed, there were chills and excitement, a summer romance that lasted your entire college career and still continuing on to this day. Seokmin swears he’s never heard a more beautiful sound than when you open your mouth.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the nice note you left him with his water bottle filled and packed lunch ready to go in the early hours of the morning as you crawled into bed, just getting off your night shift at the hospital. He smiles a genuine dazzling smile as he thinks about you and your never-ending, always bountiful love for him.

“Number 17?”

Seokmin’s heart starts racing after he hears his number called. “Me!” He stands abruptly, scaring some of the other rookie actors in the room. He smiles sheepishly as he follows behind the man with the clipboard and glasses, heading into the room filled with directors, producers, casting company, the whole nine yards.

Seokmin has never really had stage fright, he just tumbles over his words frequently, not really coming off as confident no, making him want to exit stage left.

He smiles though, showing off his jaws as you call them, walking to the little neon taped ‘X’ in front of the big wigs. Seokmin makes eye contact with all the people behind the chair, the script being handed to him as he stands tall and proud. And why shouldn’t he? He knew he was made to act in movies, to have his name in flashing lights.

And to give you and his future baby a wonderful, comfortable life.

“Number 17 - Lee Seokmin!” A boy with a marker runs in front of Seokmin snapping it in front of his face as he’s had just enough time to scan the lines as the recording button on the camera flickers from red to green signaling his cue to start telling a story with his body, his emotions, and his words.

-

It’s a quiet evening. There is no wind outside, the sun had already set and the neighborhood kids screaming and playing outside are all tucked into bed for the night. It was peaceful and still in the quiet of the darkness that surrounds the little apartment you share with your handsome boyfriend.

You wish you weren’t so anxious and worried though. You were a mess, fretting and running about, cleaning the place top to bottom to try and distract yourself from the looming of another audition. You hope that he gets this one, this one right up his alley. A musical with an underdog lead, someone who’s confident yet is still growing and needs to put in their place, growing through trials and challenges that help the character grow.

This was perfect for Seokmin! You remind yourself that your boyfriend really was talented and you weren’t just saying that because he was good looking and held your heart in the palm of his hand. No. He was naturally gifted at talking to people, making people like him and his goofy behavior. Not to mention he has a phenomenal voice, something you weren’t expecting to come out of your lovely boyfriend when you first met many moons ago.

You scrub the dish in your hand a little harder, trying to will away any negative thoughts flooding your mind today.

You had a good gut feeling with this audition. This was going to turn out well in your boyfriend’s favor! It rained today but you saw it as a sign of good luck! Cleansing the bad auditions away and replacing it with this one.

You were so consumed in your own thoughts you didn’t even hear the door open, revealing a soaked Seokmin with a weary smile on his lips. His eyes are tired and worn looking. He perks up though when he removes his jacket and shoes, hearing you in the kitchen, mumbling to yourself like you do often.

He can’t decide if it’s the right thing to do, scare you, his pregnant girlfriend or not, but he tiptoes up to the tile in the kitchen, snaking his arms around the middle of your frenzied, round body with a content hum, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

More than surprised you let out a little yelp of confusion followed by a chuckle, realizing it’s the man you’ve been worried about all day, come to wrap his arms around you, holding his front to your back. You set down your dish back in the soapy water, peeling off your gloves as he holds you in silence. You were terrified (to say the least) by the lack of talking occurring at this moment. Seokmin wore his heart on his sleeve and it made your stomach turn which you know wasn’t the baby or the tacos you made earlier.

You stand in silence for a few more minutes, the tension in the air palpable with just how thick and heavy the night air of the apartment had become.

“So,” you begin, turning around from his hold. “How did it go?”

You face Seokmin for the first time today, a fresh happy smile on your face as he greets you with a very wry and sad looking expression. Your heart breaks into a million pieces. You really thought with would be the one, the audition that would boost him up, give him that sort of confidence that he usually garnered. You reach for his face with open arms as he kisses the open palm of one of your hands tenderly, his eyebrows drawing in together as he does so.

“Seokmin…” You whisper as your eyes well with tears you know isn’t the hormones either. “I’m so sorry.” You whisper out.

He embraces you from the front, bending over in your ear. He inhales like he’s about to cry out and you grasp him tighter. “Why should you be? I’ve got a callback tomorrow.”

“What!?” You scream, pulling away to look at the fabulous actor before you, truly making you feel like he was wronged in this situation. He laughs as you go to smack his arm lightly, but he’s quicker than you. “You’re joking with me right?” You scream, mad at your boyfriend for making you feel these things.

“You fell for it!” He giggles like a child as you zip through the house after him running away from the plastic spoon you grab from the drying rack. You weren’t really going to hit him, but you might as well with the rollercoaster of emotions he was making you go through in just a short period of time. “I have a callback tomorrow!” He smiles that beautiful smile you adore at you. “I’m going to be a movie star, baby!”

“You’re going to be a dead man for making me go through this!” You warm dangerously as he locks himself in the bathroom, away from your spoon and the proud smile that creeps up on your lips as you retreat to the kitchen.

You knew you had a good feeling about this day.


End file.
